The Scars That Refuse to Heal
Time to Heal, Or Time to Die In the small apartment that Shade, Loran and, Myst all shared, a horrid cry rang out... "OW! That hurts." Shade's voice echoed about. Loran took a swing with her Shikai released weapon, in the form of a frying pan. "Sit still dear, one left. Honest." "Yeah, and it's about the size of a log!" Shade was refering to the massive splinter in his shoulder blade, a remnent of his prior bout with Goldeneye. "Ok, Just remember that your demonic healing won't seal a wound with the cause still inside. You can let me remove it, or else." "Fine, just get it out." Myst's phone rings, its Goldeneye, she answers it and goes outside, but before she can say anything Goldeneye says "Head to the largest patch of woods that you are close to I will be waiting for you, and don't let Shade or Loran know were you are going, and don't let them follow you either." and hangs up. "Yeah, sure." was her reply. She walked out to the woods, and found Goldeneye, standing there. Shade and Loran were getting ready for a night out, "And why do I need a F@(king tie?! I mean, its dinner and a movie right. Well to that I claim Taco Bell." was what came from Shade's mouth, just before it was smashed by Loran's frying pan. "No. Bad demon. No spicy foods." As she was walking to him Myst keept calling out to him "Goldeneye!" but no answere, 3 more steps and then she was huged from behind and wings wrapped in front. "Don't scream it's only me." said Goldeneye as he held her in his arms and wrapped up in his wings. "Oh, never scare me again, jerk." she said, as she broke his grasp and turned to face him. The other two were still having problems it seems. "I agreed to the tie, no spicy foods, and now, you take my jacket away? What did I do?" Shade gave his best sad-face, attempting to win with his looks. "Simple, you fight in that thing. It needs washed any way. And the sad face doesn't work." Goldeneye turned his head to the left,and down not trying to make eye contacted. "I was going to show you when I was going to leave but now would be better any way." Goldeneye stepped out of the shadows and revealed his hollow form. "What are you???" Myst begged God to let it all be a dream. "You can't be a hollow. What if the others found you?" Shade felt disturbed, his psycho girlfriend would kill him, or cut off his "mini-me" if he came up with another dumb crack about all the rules she made him agree to. "Myst please listen to me, I went in this form to get away from Shade and to hide from Sora, something dark in side me was trying to take over and I wasn't going to let that happen. You know why, so Shade could come back alive." Goldeneye said this as he was crying and on his knees. "Calm down. Try to relax ok? If you remain calm, your hollow should back off. Trust me." Myst's voice remained calm, and sweet. "All you have to do is relax." Shade and Loran had just walked out to go to the movie. "So, what are we going to see again?" Shade asked. "Twilight." was Loran's response. "NOOOOOO!!!!" "You don't get I went in this form mainly out of love for you, and only your love for me can reverse this." "Goldeneye, I love you. It's my stupid brother who hates you." Myst began crying. "And what, pray tell, inspired you to make me watch Twilight?" Shade said,ticked off. "Simple, your demon form sparkles. Loran replied laughing. "D'oh! Yeah, with icy power..." He added a hint of terror in his voice. Goldeneye gose over to Myst and holds her in his arms, trying to calm her down and said "No mater what happen I will always love you Myst." Goldeneye said this in a calm voice. "Yeah, I know." And as she spoke, she leaned in to kiss him. "Ok, dumb question, If Edward's dead, how does he get Bella knocked up?" Shade asked, jokeingly. "No idea. And if you ask me any more questions, I will cut "it" off." Shade covered his crotch in fear. As Goleneye, and Myst kissed a bright light began to come from Goldeneye's body so bright that Shade, and Loran could see it coming for the door way. After the light faded Myst looks at Goldeneye and sees the man that she loves, then Goldeneye passes out. "Allright, I'll get Shade to help me. He hasn't left yet, has he?" Myst ran back to the house, hopeing Shade's there. Shade saw his sister, running, and asked her what happened. After the explanation, the two went back into the woods, and dragged Goldeneye back to the spare bedroom. "Shade, dear, you know we're late now, right?" Loran called out. "Yeah, well, there's alot of other things I have a feeling you want to do. Twilight was just a ruse, right?" Shade just passed the point of "flirt" and "She's gonna kill me". Goldeneye is laying there in the spare bed still out cold, then he wakes up in his inner world which looks like the Seireitei. "Loran, don't take this wrong, but if we have kids, they would be Hell-Hunters. I lived that life, it sucks. Trust me. Bael changed me in ways man should never know." Shade was angry at his mistakes, he never thought he was that demonic. "Yeah, but I always wanted kids. With your DNA, they could live forever. That would be the best gift you could give them." Loran begged. "Ok, fine. Two kids enough for you?" Shade gave his demonic powers a push, chilling the air. Goldeneye began to walk around his inner world to find his inner hollow and Hi no megami. He look every were he can think of but not the large hill. Shade and Loan retreated to their bedroom to commit carnal deads. Myst however, worried about Goldeneye never wakeing up. When Goldeneye gets to the hill he face palms himself and shakes his head and says "I sould of looked here first." Both Hi no megami and Goldeneye's inner hollow were in a practice match when Goldeneye got up there. "About time you got up here, we thought you would never get here." said the inner hollow as Hi no megami decked him in the face. Hi no megami sees Goldeneye and runs over to him to give him a hug. Goldeneye's thought "Please tell she is going to help me control him." "Do you want to have a 3 way battle to see who is stronger?" Goldeneye looks over at his inner hollow and saids "Alright." About an hour had passed in the real world, as Shade and Loran exit their bedroom. "Please, for the love of Bael, no twins." Shade used the name of his former employer to stress his point. "What shall we name a son? Or daughter, for that matter." Loran looked happy as she thought about having kids. "No Shade Jr. Plain and simple." Myst was getting exhausted waiting for her beloved to wake up, and dozed off for a time. As Goldeneye was pounding his inner hollow into the ground, he could tell some one just entered his inner world. Goldeneye looked over the edge and he could see Myst, "What the f@(k, how did she get in here." Goldeneye flyew down to her. "Myst!!" As he yells to her and flying to her. "How did you get into my inner world?" "No F@(king idea sir." Myst chose to quote a video game known as Prototype. "Wait a minuet, did you fall asleep near me?" "Yeah, why?" "Ok that makes sence." "Any way, where are we?" "My inner world." "Holy crap. Looks like the Seireitei." Before the covesation could carry on any further, Shade blasted Goldeneye with a ice shard, forceing the man to awaken. "Looks like Shade is trying to wake me up, time to send you back to your inner world." "Ok, see you on the other side." END